clockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire Angus
Cheshire Angus is a chef working for The Chronos Society. He mostly spends his time in the kitchen, Cheshire has been known to go on missions with the Society. He picked up the moniker Cheshire Angus from his customers in Cheshire, he is one of the only chefs to use Angus beef in Cheshire. His real name is Jonah Hibbitt. This character belongs to Kevin. Family and Relationships Family Cheshire Angus' Father is a traveling preacher and his Mother died in childbirth. Angus lived with his grandparents and worked at their local restaurant. Romantic Relationship A gentleman never asks, and a lady never tells. Friends The Chronos Society, although most of them find him quite odd. Job and Weapons Job Description He’s a traveling chef who has settled down to work in Brennan Manor. He prepares a good amount of the meals around the manor. He’s been forbade to make cookies by Chloe, who has decided it’s more fun to make them herself. She tends to make a mess of his kitchen, and there isn’t much he can do about it except grin and bear it. In his youth he worked at his grandparents restaurant, as well as head chef at a local school of etiquette. Gun Preference His trusty Double Barrel Shotgun, usually worn at his left side. Other Weapon Preference Spices, Fire, and a Cast-Iron Skillet Backstory Cheshire Angus (born Jonah Hibbitt) was born in Winsford, in the county of Cheshire, England. His mother passes away in childbirth leaving his father to raise him. Cheshire used to go to church with his father who was a preacher. When he was five the church was mysteriously destroyed, leaving Cheshires’s father to question his faith. Cheshires father takes up profession as a travelling preacher, leaving Cheshire in the care of his grandparents. From then on most of Cheshire Angus' time is spent cleaning floors and washing dishes. This continued until he showed interest in cooking. His grandmother would teach him how to cook. When Cheshire was fifteen, a fire had broken out in the restaurant and it slowly burns to the ground. His grandparents are not found and are presumed deceased. Picking up the pieces of what was once his life, Cheshire leaves town. He finds work a town over as the chef in a local school of etiquette. Here he learns through cultural osmosis the ways of high society. He finds he has everything he needs here at this school, except happiness. He slowly pieces things back together and leaves his work at the school to work as a traveling chef. He travels all around England, as well as Scotland. One faithful night while on the road he is attacked by ferocious lycanthropes, not knowing what to do he feels his end approaching. Luckily The Chronos Society comes to his aid, and enlists him as their chef. He’s been working for Chloe Brennan in Brennan manor ever since. Related Articles *The Chronos Society (Non Fiction) *The Chronos Society (Fiction) Related Links * Category:The Chronos Society